gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is an amphibious helicopter that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Based on the , with some visual elements similar to the , the Leviathan is the second largest helicopter on the game and has the ability to land on water thanks to its boat-shaped hull, being one of the three aircraft that can land of water (the others being the Sea Sparrow and the Skimmer). It only comes in a single paint scheme: light grey with a yellow stripe on the tail. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Leviathan performs much like the Cargobob. Due to its large size and weight, the helicopter is sluggish and slow, both ascending and when moving forward. Its handling is one of the heaviest of the game and, if moved too fast, it may lose control, get upside down, and eventually crash. It shares the same rotor sound as the Hunter, Cargobob and Raindance. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Leviathan-GTASA-Magnet.png|The Leviathan with a magnet. Leviathan-GTASA-LosSantos.jpg|Leviathan in Los Santos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Leviathan is used in the mission Up, Up and Away!, in which the helicopter has a crane with a magnet attached to the bottom intended to lift a Securicar, but can be used to lift other vehicles. There is no way to obtain the helicopter with the magnet outside of this mission. The Leviathan from this mission can be saved, but its magnet will not be saved in the garage. *The Leviathan is also seen in the mission Interdiction to drop a package, and Carl has to protect it from various CIA choppers that give chase. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro in the northern part near the tunnel entrance, next to a Raindance. It is locked until the player has a high enough flight skill, or completes the mission Learning to Fly. *Verdant Meadows, after completing Up, Up and Away! Note that when both the Leviathan and Hunter are unlocked, only one of them can spawn at a time. Arrive from the west to spawn the Hunter and arrive from the east to spawn the Leviathan. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas, near two Shamals and two Dodos west of the runway. Spawns upon arriving from the north instead of the second Dodo. *Occasionally found in the lower levels of the Las Venturas Police Headquarters in the Xbox and PS2 versions. It will most likely explode once approached, due to the tight space where it appears. **In the PC version, the Leviathan is hardly ever found in the impound lot. **In the remastered version of the game, the Leviathan no longer spawns inside the impound lot anymore. Trivia General *Its name comes from the mythological creature of the same name, the . It is a fearsome monster described in the Bible, believed by scholars to be a rather embellished description of a crocodile, but usually depicted as a sea serpent. As a general word, it is used to describe anything extremely large. **It is one of the seven vehicles in the series to be named after a mythical creature, the others being the Banshee, Hydra, Kraken, Phoenix, Valkyrie and Chimera. *The Leviathan plays K-DST by default when entered. See Also * Cargobob - A heavy helicopter also capable of lifting vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. * Skylift - a heavy helicopter capable of lifting vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. * Sea Sparrow - Another amphibious helicopter featured in the 3D Universe. Navigation }} de:Leviathan (SA) es:Leviathan pl:Lewiatan pt:Leviathan ru:Leviathan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Amphibious Vehicles